Dream's
by Angel Scones
Summary: Maura and Jane keep having dream's about each other will they ever come true. Rated M for a reason don't like it don't read it.
1. Dreaming of Maura

_Jane writhed on the bed in sweet agony, desperately clutching the satin sheets that lay below her. Soft hands reached out to grasp her hips, firmly holding her down. She gasped as Maura's talented tongue licked her wet slit, flicking against her nub._

_One hand grabbed her head, holding it in place as Jane's breath quickened. She began to moan as Maura's lips sucked on her clit, driving Jane rapidly to blissful oblivion. Maura's hands slowly ran up Jane's flat, taut, tummy to squeeze her breast. Maura gently bit her clit as she pinched Jane's blush tipped nipples. Jane's eyes slammed shut and she let out a guttural scream as she came. Jane dimly became aware of Maura's hands moving from her breasts to her thighs, stroking the warm, sticky flesh as she rode out her orgasm. The bed shifted and Jane felt her hot breath at the nape of her neck. Maura nipped her earlobe playfully before she whispered, "you're beautiful when you cum detective."_

"Damn it," Jane said, running her hands through her sleep tousled hair. "That's the fourth sex dream I've had about Maura my best friend. What the hell is going on?"

_Knock-Knock_

"Jane?" Maura called out hesitantly through the guest room door. "Are you alright?"

Jane sighed as she swung body out of the bed. "I'm fine," she lied. She opened the door to find Maura dressed for the day, a bright smile upon her face. "Morning."

"Good morning," the ME replied. She looked at Detective critically. "Are you sure you're alright?" I could hear you moaning in the kitchen and you look a little flush."

Jane ducked her head, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I...um...was dreaming," she said slowly. Her eyes flashed up to catch the doctor's startled gaze.

"Oh!" Maura exclaimed. She leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially, "was it a good dream?"


	2. Dreaming of Jane

_Dreaming of Jane_

_Maura smiles tremulously at Jane. "I'm not really sure what to do."_

"_Don't worry, it'll come to you." after all, Jane thinks to herself, she's been hot and bothered for days, and that's just with innocent touches. _

"_I don't want to disappoint you, that is all."_

"_You could never disappoint me. At least not in this particular room, got that?"_

_She nods as Jane continues undressing 's noticed before that Maura has beautiful muscle tone, and knows that has to be the yoga she does. _

_Jane lightly kisses her left palm, and she smiles at the small shudder that she feels course through the ME. Oh yeah, she'd found the least obvious erogenous zone on Maura's body but for now, the night and the woman are all hers. _

_Smiling when Jane sees her nipples peak. Her tongue reaches out and touches the first nipple that it can, and Jane has the satisfaction of feeling Maura squirm. Maura's breath starts coming faster as Jane's hands trail down her sides, leaving sensitized skin behind. she lightly kisses Maura's stomach, keeping an eye on her face as she inches lower. _

_The detective runs her hands down the ME legs, feeling the power and muscle in each one. She knows that those legs will be wrapped around her holding the detective to her as Jane makes Maura hers forever. Jane's surprised when Maura tells her that she's never felt so loved as when she kissed her. Jane kisses her again as she gently inserts a finger into her swallowing her gasp of surprise. _

_Jane's thumb brushes her clit, making the ME arch against her, and Jane inserts another finger, stretching her. Maura's hands run up Jane's back, lightly scoring her skin with her nails and Jane smiles against her lips. Even in the throes of passion Maura's trying to protect her, this time from herself. _

_Jane adds a third finger. The slight stretching makes Maura's eyes widen then darken with passion as Jane sets a steady rhythm. Jane keeps the rhythm steady until Maura reaches up and strokes that spot at the back of Jane's neck that drives her wild. Jane_ w_raps her spare arm around Maura's waist, holding her up as she presses hard on her clit and start flicking it from side to side hard. _

_More! Jane, I need more!" she groans, moving her hands up into Jane's thick curls and gripping hard. Jane pulls her fingers almost all the way out then thrusts back in faster and harder. Jane moves her thumb to Maura's sensitive bud and flicks it hard, as she continues to thrust her fingers in hard. Jane can feel Maura's walls tighten around her fingers._

_"JAAAAAANE!" she screams as Muara reaches her highest peak. Jane continues to thrust into her, more and more gently, as she brings Maura down from her climax. After a few moments of heavy panting and silence, Maura turns her head to look at me._

_"That was amazing Jane," Maura whispers with a goofy smile on her face_

The blare of a car horn brings her out of her reverie. Maura pulls over to the side of the road and turns the car off. She hasn't had such a vivid daydream in years. Shaking her head she can't help but wonder what her detective friend was doing for dinner that night.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take but the more good the more chapters you get**


	3. Another dream of Maura

_Jane walked through the station heading towards the ME's off to talk about the case they were working on. She found Maura sitting at her desk looking at shoe's. When the detective walks in. Jane cant help but stare at the smaller women in her dress shoes kicked off under her desk. Jane just stares at her lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them._

_Jane can't take it anymore and leans over to capture Maura's lips. Tongues instantly find each other and begin caressing. While Maura is distracted, Jane takes this opportunity to make her move. Maura moans loudly into Jane's mouth as Jane slowly pushes Maura's thong aside and inserts her index finger into her, easily pushing deep until she is at the last knuckle then pulling out just long enough to get Maura out of the dress. Maura reaches up to remove her dress letting it pool at her feet for once not carrying about wrinkles. Jane notices shes not wearing a bra and can't help but smile. Jane replaces her finger in the smaller women. She moves her finger slowly in and out as Maura begins moving her hips. Jane uses her thumb to swipe across Maura's clit causing her to bite down on Jane's bottom lip, pulling on it a bit before releasing._

_Maura stands straighter and looks into Jane's eyes as she inserts another finger into the smaller women, picking up her pace. "You like that?"_

_Maura rocks her hips and replies breathlessly, "Yes Jane, just like that. Faster please Jane harder."a_

_Jane decides to humor her and picks up the pace. Maura bends backwards a bit to allow Jane to go deeper. Jane leans forward placing her free arm around Maura's back to steady her as she begins to Jane nibble down Maura's chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking, running her tongue across it. Maura is in a frenzy now, hips bucking, moaning and calling out to Jane, "Harder, faster, oh fuck! Yeah, you feel so good!"... Jane moves to Maura's other breast and gives it the same treatment sucking on it till it can't get any harder and then grazing her teeth across it for added stimulation._

_She looks at Maura, "What do you want Maur?"...she doesn't respond, too caught up in the pleasure Jane is giving to her. So Jane slows down, making Maura open her now dark hazel eyes and look at her, "Tell me what you want..."_

_Jane always enjoyed the point where she gained the upper hand with anybody but more now that she had the upper hand over Maura. "I want you to fuck me the way only you can. I want you to make me cum. I'm so close, please!" Jane smiled and dropped to her knee's, replacing her thumb with her mouth she sucked on Maura's clit, sending tremors through Maura's entire body. Jane picked up her pace thrusting her fingers in and out of Maura at lightening speed hitting all the right spots, and switching between sucking and licking Maura's clit. Maura had her hands in Jane's thick unruly curls, holding her in place, not that Jane would ever dream of moving._

_Maura's moans were now screams and curses and chants of different variations of Jane's name...Jane could feel Maura begin to tighten around her fingers. Maura felt it to, she started to shake, her orgasm building to a point where she thought she might pass out or spontaneously combust. Finally, with Jane pumping in and out of Maura and furiously licking at her she felt wet warmth cover her hand as she heard Maura scream her name, toppling over onto Jane. Knocking them both to the floor Maura on top of Jane still shaking._

_Jane sat up and removed her fingers from inside of Maura. Switching to rubbing her pussy gently, letting Maura ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm in her arms. Maura finally got her breath back and looked up at Jane, taking in the look of love, desire, and a bit of smugness. Maura smiled as she layed on Jane, wrapping her arms around her she noticed something and pulled back._

_Jane looked at her, "Whats wrong?"_

_Maura looked her up and down, "You still have your clothes on."_

_Jane chuckled, "That's all you have to say?"_

_Maura thought a moment and rephrased, "That was an amazing, fucking mind blowing orgasm. I never thought the pleasure would stop, thank you so much...you still have your clothes on"_

_Jane laughed and kissed Maura tenderly on the lips, "I didn't need to be naked for that."_

_Maura kissed her back, "Well you will for this next part..._

BUZZZZ...BUZZZZ...BUZZZZZ

Jane sat up realized she fell asleep on the couch and her phone was going off. She grabbed it off the coffee table.

"Rizzoli... OK text me the address I'll be there in 20" after hanging up the phone.

Jane was reminded of her dream by the wetness pooled between her legs and headed for a quick really cold shower. After her shower she headed to the crime scene and her next case.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. But the more good the more chapters you get.**


	4. last dream of Jane

_Jane had another tough case and had been awake for two days when Maura took her to her house and told her they were having a sleep over. Jane crawled into Maura's bed fully clothed and didn't notice that the ME crawled in naked. Maura layed as close as she could to Jane, Looking at her watching her as she relaxed. Maura closed the small distance between her lips and Jane's. Wasting no time she slipped her tongue into Jane's waiting mouth. They kissed deeply for several minutes until, Maura felt Jane was sufficiently worked up, she shifted so she was now straddling Jane's lap. Her hands were roaming over Jane like it was the last time she'd ever get to touch the other woman. Taking no area for granted. She ran her hands down the sides of Jane's neck and onto her chest, skimming lower until she came to a barrier._

_Maura tugged at Jane's shirt while kissing below her ear and whispered, "Off...now." She leaned back and helped Jane pull off her shirt. As soon as Jane's head was clear of the garment she leaned forward to kiss Maura between her exposed breasts. Maura sighed and held Jane's head in place. After a few moments Maura seemed to snap back to reality, "Stop distracting me!"_

_Jane sighed, "I can't help it!"_

_Maura pulled Jane's head away and gave her a quick kiss. She wasn't going to let Jane win this! Jane surrendered and leaned back into the pillows and Maura couldn't help but stare at her beautiful breasts clad in black lace. She looked at Jane as though she was the last bit of water in a desert. Maura did thirst for Jane and Jane could see it in her eyes. The way Maura looked at her made her heart pound wildly in her chest._

_Maura slid her hands over Jane's chest, sliding both hands inside her bra to rub Jane's breasts, her nipples hardened instantly under Maura's touch. Maura reached around and removed Jane's bra giving her full access to her newly uncovered toys. Maura kissed around Jane's breast in a spiral motion, at last coming to her nipple and pulling it into her mouth lightly sucking and pulling at it. She moved to the other breast not wanting it to feel left out. She heard Jane softly moaning and it drove her crazy._

_Maura wanted to hear more. Jane was making the sexiest noises, faces, movements. Hell as far as Maura was concerned, everything Jane was sexy. Maura got off Jane's legs and repositioned herself between them. She rubbed her hands up the inside of Jane's thighs, and over the zipper of her pants, letting her thumbs rub up the seam between Jane's legs. Jane gasped and pushed her hips upward seeking more contact. Maura leaned forward and kissed Jane's toned, tanned stomach swirling her tongue and nipping at the sensitive spots on her sides while she undid Jane's pants. She grabbed the pants by the waist and with Jane's help, stripped her of them._

_She then put her hands on Jane's thighs, pushing them open to give her better access, then pulled Jane's hips towards her, making Jane lay down flat and open herself up to the honey-blonde. Maura put her face between Jane's toned legs, resting her head on her thigh and just watched as her hand rubbed Jane through the material of her panties._

_The rough friction of the fabric felt amazing to Jane and she tried to push into Maura's touch, moving her hips slightly in rotating motions. Maura looked up at Jane, watching her labored breathing and the way her breasts stuck out when she arched her back and how the muscles in her stomach clenched with each swirl of her hip._

_She was gorgeous._

_When Maura made eye contact with Jane, she leaned in and kissed her clit softly through the lace before pealing it off. Removing the last barrier between Maura's mouth and Jane's smooth slick skin, Jane felt as though she was dripping, which never seemed to happen before._

_When Maura's tongue touched Jane's slit Jane started shaking. She was well on her way to her first orgasm and it wouldn't take much more to send her over the glorious edge. Maura's long tongue dove deep inside Jane, dragging along her walls, driving her crazy. Maura made long slow licks, savoring the taste and thoroughly enjoying what she was doing, just as much as Jane was. She was working Jane slow. She wanted this to last._

_Maura brought her tongue up to Jane's clit, making a circular movement around it. She then flicked her tongue directly on the little bud, applying enough pressure to make Jane moan something that sounded like Maura's name. Jane arched and came, and it was a wonderful feeling of pleasure and satisfaction. Jane was vaguely aware that Maura hadn't stopped licking her. In fact she had picked up her pace. Jane could feel a new wave coming over her as Maura inserted two fingers into Jane curling them up and pumping them in and out of the brunette detective. Jane looked down at Maura on all fours in between her thighs wagging her bottom as she licked at her. Maura moaned into Jane's opening sending vibrations directly onto her clit. Maura wants to try something different and she removes her fingers, moving them up to Jane's clit she lightly slaps it._

_"Oh god!"_

_Jane is getting vocal now like Maura hoped she would and she loves it, so she slaps Jane again and then rubs her fingers in a circle around Jane's clit._

_"Oh shit Maur, again please…do it again!"_

_Maura slaps her again and then rubs. She does this a few more times before switching techniques. Now she takes her two fingers and taps at Jane's clit while returning her tongue to the welcoming wetness of Jane's core._

_"Please, please, yes oh yes!"_

_Jane's not sure what she's begging for: harder; faster; more; don't stop; all of the above? Maura knows what she wants and picks up her pace. Jane grabbed onto her own breast with one hand and Maura's head with the other pumping her hips into the smaller women's face. Maura's timing is perfect and she moves with Jane's hips, never missing a beat. Maura can sense that Jane is close so she buries three fingers into her and clamps her mouth down over her clit sucking it in while rhythmically massaging it with her tongue._

_Jane is in complete ecstasy and she cums hard, gripping onto Maura's hair and calling out her name. She is shaking and her hips are still moving, but with less vigor. Maura continues moving her fingers, slowing down, and is now licking Jane in long slow swipes like when she started. Jane is drenched and Maura is happy to clean her up. Jane's hips stop and she lays heavily in the bed, barely able to move. All she can do is close her eyes and try to regulate her breathing while she slowly strokes Maura's hair._

_When Maura is done she leans over Jane giving her a gentle kiss. Jane smiles and laid her head on Maura's chest and draped her arm around her waist while also sliding her leg snugly between Maura's. Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around Jane, kissing her on her forehead "I love you Jane."_

_Jane snuggled in closer to Maura, "And I love you Maura." _

"GOD Dammit." Maura woke with a start when she heard bass knock down the coat rack in the hall.

"Why do I keep dreaming of Jane like this," She asked herself. Getting out of bed and grabbing some jeans and a sweater she quickly gets dressed. Grabs her keys and bag and heads out to her car.

"I don't why I am dreaming of Jane like this but it ends tonight hopefully with my dreams coming true," Maura said to herself as she pulled out of her driveway heading towards Jane's apartment one way or another she wanted the dreams to end.

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. I do think there will be only one more chapter however. **


	5. Confessions

**Sorry I choose not to put any smut in this chapter. This is were I got stuck thought I would add some details and just upload it. **

Maura arrived at Jane's about twenty minutes later took a deep breath and stepped out of her car. Made her way across the street and into Jane's ap. artment building. Standing in front of Jane's door she couldn't bring herself to knock yet she couldn't bring herself to walk away either. Just as she raised her hand the door flew open and there stood Jane in a pair of short black shorts a hoodie with sneakers and Jo Friday on her leash.

"Hey Maur, what are you doing here. I just taking Jo for a walk wanna come?" asked Jane.

"Your walking her wearing that? What's wrong with you Jane you don't know what could happen you should put pants on" Replied Maura

"M. please I am a cop I am not stupid my gun is in my pocket calm down. Now do you want to come or wait for me on the couch?"

"Guess I'll wait for you." Maura said and walked by jane into the apartment and sat on the couch. While waiting for jane to return she kept thinking to her self what am I going to say. Am I crazy for being here. Should I tell her the truth. All of this kept running through the ME's head she didn't even hear jane return until Jo Friday jumped into her lap for attention. She petted the little fluff ball and looked for Jane who was taking off her sneakers by the door. Then her hoodie Maura's mouth fell open when she noticed Jane was wearing a tight tank top with no bra. Maura kept watching Jane as she locked her gun in the drawer next to the door and walked into the kitchen. This is going to be harder then she thought. But she had to get it over with and tonight is the night.

"Want some wine?" Jane asked

"No Jane I rather have a beer this time" replied Maura then she mumbled "I'm probably going to need it."

"What was that Maur, did you say something?" Jane asked as she sat on the couch next to Maura putting her long legs up on the coffee table. Maura couldn't help but, stare at Jane she needed to do this needed to talk to her even if she had to finally corner her. She was going to tell Detective Jane Rizzoli that she loved her. Taking a sip of her beer Maura took a deep breath and decided it was time to speak up it was now or never.

"Jane we need to talk."

"OK M, what do you want to talk about?" never taking her eyes off the tv.

Maura leand forward grabbed the remote and shut it off. "Please Jane this is important to me, I need to tell you something. Its going to be hard for me to explain so please just listen to me."

Jane turned her whole body so she was facing her friend "Maura what ever you need to tell its ok I am listening just tell me. Whatever it is I am here."

"I love you Jane." sighed Maura

"Well I love you to Maur."

" NO Jane I am in love with you completely and totally deeply in love with you." whispered Maura

"I know what you meant Maura I am in love with you too." Jane said placing a kiss on the smaller woman's cheek.

Maura sat there in shock not knowing what to say.

**This is were I got stumped.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. **


	6. Maura's speech

After a moments silence Maura spoke. "I love you Jane, I love you so much. To me you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, breath-taking...So breath-taking that I choke on my coffee when you touch me. To me you are perfect. I love you for who you are , both inside and out." The honey-blonde closed her eyes letting her speech bounce around Jane's brain. One thing was clear, that Maura's love for Jane was that love that everyone searched for, that forever love, and she wanted to make sure Jane knew that. Maura continued "Jane, I have accepted the fact that my feelings may not returned. You might be in a relationship with a MAN. You have always had relationships with men. I know, before you say anything, that being straight doesn't mean it can't happen. I also know I haven't told you I am, as you would so politely say a 'skirt chaser' and that I should have."

Jane went to speak and Maura held her hand up. "Jane please allow me to finish I need to get this off my chest." Jane closed her mouth and looked at the smaller women with love in her eye's. Waiting for her to finish.

"As much as it pains me Jane, we both know I haven't been that subtle in front of you. You make me lose all self-control. Yes, I have tried to distance myself, to protect myself but I am your best-friend. I have to try something. We both owe ourselves this. If you don't want to I completely understand I mean you have your job and family." Maura smiled at Jane. She had wanted to go all out for the brunette, but she had to keep reminding herself she was just her best-friend. Not her girlfriend or love interest, just her best-friend. Hoping that she will be more then that by the time the night was over.

Maura leans in and embraces the detective. Holding Maura, Jane was filled with an overwhelming sense of comfort. Never in her life had she felt so at peace. Thinking about the argument to come with her mother it knowing it maybe painful and bitter. Suddenly hit with to many emotions of confusion and panic overwhelmed her. Jane jerks back from the hug and stands up pushing Maura off her, while desperately not looking at the honey-blonde's face. Knowing she would find a face that was hurt and confused. Maura, felt so lost. She was so confused and her chest hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. She just couldn't get her head around it. Jane had been fine and then shut down on her, pushing her away and dismissing her like she was some kind of disease. Maura fought to bury the lump forming in her throat and the tears that threatened to spill over. Standing up Maura grabs her purse thinking now would be a good time to leave. Just as she made it to the door Jane grabbed her hand, Maura pulled away and reached for the door knob not wanting to embarrass herself anymore then she already thought she had. Jane reaches and grabs her around her waist.

"Am I allowed to speak now? I listened to you so now it's your turn to listen to me right?" Jane asked in Maura's ear her breath hot on Maura's skin. All Maura could do is nod with tears in her eyes he allowed Jane to guide her back to the couch.


	7. Jane's speech

As it turns out I seem to think better when I should be sleeping I honestly like this chapter more but for some reason I think I made Jane sound smarter then Maura. What do you think?

The brunette breathed out heavily. There was so much to say, so much to explain but Maura was still a here so she had time at least while she was holding Maura. Jane thought to herself. She took this as a good sign and continued. "I was probably always attracted to you, who wouldn't be? You're beautiful and kind and talented and kinda funny and loving, I could go on and on. I just denied it, until...until Korsak made me realise how I felt." She laughed a little remembering back, "He was about as subtle as a sledge hammer and then it all hit home. Suddenly I saw you in a different light. Suddenly you weren't just Maura my work colleague or Maura my best-friend. You were Maura who I had a huge crush on."

A slight blush crept around Jane's neck and cheeks. "And then the more I thought and acknowledged my feelings, the stronger they grew. The more I consciously had to act to just be Jane the best-friend, though it didn't seem to stop me acting like a fool at times. Before I could stop it, I just knew that I had fallen for you." Something held Jane back from saying the 'love' word. "I'm sorry it came out like this. But I can't hold back how I feel. I can't deny it and regret that I never told you the truth about my sexuality or...or my feelings." Jane paused running fingers through the blonde's hair.

Jane smiled while she continued to hold the blonde, "My love, romance is romance. Love is love. Feelings are feelings. There are no rules or guidelines. You like; love; have feelings for whomever your heart desires. I will not be stopped by fear. I will follow what my heart says; what I want; who I want...if everyone worried about fear no-one would ever achieve their dreams or even everyday tasks. I certainly wouldn't be working in this job knowing what my family goes through every day while I'm out there hunting murders. My life wouldn't exist." She pulled back to look into Maura's eyes, "Let's not be stopped by fear. Or stopped by fear of your feelings, or people's views or the unknown. Embrace it!" She reached to move some of the ME's hair out of her face, "And you'll have me right beside you, supporting you and ready to catch you if you need me. I care about you like crazy. Hell, I love you. If there is the slightest chance I can have a future with you as a loved-up couple we need to grab it, because that is rare. All the small details will work themselves out along the way." She kisses the blonde on the cheek before rising off the seat, "Just think...make sure you know what you want...I'm going to grab another beer."

Jane's heart broke a little at the sight of the blonde still crying when she came back into the room. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she had been through hell. At that moment all she wanted to do was...she swallowed her nerves, moved forward and gently pressed her lips to the ME's; so gently they were barely touching. A part of her over the moon at the contact. The other side of her screaming at the fact that she was kissing the woman she loved for so long, that she was kissing Maura.

When oxygen became a necessity they broke apart and Maura rested her forehead against Jane's. She was smiling widely through the tears that still lurked in her eyes from earlier.

As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. But also remember the morte good the more story.


	8. Morning After

Jane spent the rest of the night talking, kissing and cuddling on Jane's couch. They woke up in the morning with Jane laying on her back on the couch and Maura laying on top of her. Maura woke up first looking up at Jane's peaceful face and, couldn't help but, wonder what she did to deserve such luck to be with the one person she loved more then anything in the world.

"Maur, your staring again." Jane spoke without opening her eyes. Maura jumped and gave a tiny scream Jane laughed and held her ME a little tighter

"Can you blame me you beautiful, and your mine. You are mine right?" she questioned

"Yes, Maura I am yours I am yours as long as you are mine."

"OH so that means I get to keep you forever?" Maura gave a small smirk.

"I love you, Jane you know that right?"Maura smiled before placing a sweet kiss on the detectives lips.

"Of course i do Maur, i love you too. I have for a long time." Jane said while kissing her again just as Jane ran her tongue on Maura's bottom lip. Jane's cell went off she snatched it off the coffee table cursing.

"Rizzoli"

_"Janie are you coming to dinner tonight."_ Asked Jane's mother Angela.

"Stop calling me Janie. Of course I am coming to dinner MA it's Sunday it is Sunday after all."

_"good I will see you later then and Janie make sure you bring Maura along I think she'd be perfect for Tommy" _

"Ma Maura is with somebody but I will bring her along. See you at 4" Jane quickly hung up the phone. Looking at Maura she smiled and pulled her closer to kiss her again. She suddenly remembered the dreams he had of Maura and wondered if her skin was as soft as it was in her dreams. Ever so slowly started pushing her hand up the back of Maura's sweater. Jane could felt Maura smile into the kiss. Running her hand up Maura's back skin against skin Jane sighed her skin was really that soft. While Jane kept her hands on Maura's back Maura was carefully running her hand up the front of Jane's tank top running her hand over the tight muscles she loved see at yoga class or at the gym.

"We got to get ready MA invited us for dinner." sighed Jane

"US? Jane" asked Maura

"Yes Maura she wants you there to she likes you and thinks you'd be a good match for my younger dumber brother Tommy" smiled the Detective.

"Your brother really? Can't wait to meet him" Smiled Maura

"OH your sarcasm is getting better Doctor Isles." Jane laughed as she pecked her on the lips.

"Let me grab a shower then we will head to your house so you can shower and change I know how you are about wrinkles" As Jane walked pass Maura grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Unless" replied Jane

"Unless what Jane?"

"Unless you would like to join me in the shower you know save water and time." Jane looking at Maura with a sly smile.

"Well if I shower with you I don't think that's the only thing we will be doing. If I am right I won't save time or water." Maura said getting up off the couch and heading toward the bathroom. Leaving a speechless Jane standing next to the back of the couch.

"Coming Janie?" With that Jane ran down the hall taking off her tank top.

Moving as quick as she could she stripped and slide into the shower behind Maura wrapping her arms around the smaller women making her jump again. Turning around in Jane's arms Maura kissed her forehead down the side of her face to her neck. Pressing herself as close to Jane as she could get so not even the water of the shower could get between them. Then that sensitive spot behind her ear making her moan. Just as she was starting to run her hand down the Jane's flat tight stomach. Their phones go off.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

**There's a chance I may have went a little off track with this one. Don't worry I am thinking of in the next chapter to have them confess about the dreams of maybe have Jane ask Maura if she ever had one of those dreams and considering the good doctor cant lie it might turn out pretty good.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it. Just remember the more good the more story. **


End file.
